ULTIMO ANIVERSARIO
by Pessic de Lluna
Summary: Será la última vez que recuerden la partida, y será la primera que recuerden el inicio de lo que, sin duda, tenía que pasar.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, y escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro._

**ÚLTIMO ANIVERSARIO**

**CAPÍTULO 1: ¿Dónde estás?**

¿Dónde demonios estaba? Llevaba buscándolo toda la santa mañana y no había conseguido dar con él. Se encaminó de nuevo hacia el Ichiraku Ramen. Entró dentro del restaurante por 3ª vez en la mañana, o más bien la primera del mediodía, se hizo oír por encima del gentío que abarrotaba el local al inicio de la hora de la comida para preguntarle de nuevo al dueño, y volvió a obtener la misma respuesta, él no había pasado por allí.

Empezaba a preocuparse, ella sabía que él tenía el día libre. De hecho había sido él quién le había preguntado si podía pasar a buscarla para dar una vuelta y luego ir a comer juntos. "¿Es una cita?" Había preguntado ella a modo de broma cuando se lo preguntó, a lo que él contestó con una sonrisa extraña que en aquel momento ella no supo identificar.

Después de una hora y media esperándole había decidido ir a buscarle a su casa imaginándose que se había quedado dormido. Después de todo él siempre había sido un desastre y siempre lo sería.

Pero no estaba ni en su casa, ni en la academia, ni en la torre Hokage, también se había dejado caer por el campo de entrenamiento donde se encontró a Shikamaru y a Kiba y ninguno de los dos sabía nada de él tampoco.

En ese momento mientras estaba plantada frente al puesto de ramen soltó un suspiro y se decidió a volver al apartamento que des de hacía unos meses compartía con Ino, a la que había dejado de guardia por si él se pasaba por allí tarde, tardísimo más bien. Se puso en marcha y fue dando un paseo saludando a los conocidos y reconociendo los diferentes edificios de su adorada aldea. A medio camino reconoció una casa en particular, la de Kakashi y se decidió a probar suerte, al fin y al cabo, ya no sabía a quién preguntar ni a dónde dirigirse.

Al sonido hueco de la puerta contestó la voz de su sensei des de lejos con un "ya voy".

A los pocos segundos el ninja copia asomó la cabeza con el pelo revuelto y el torso descubierto, pero su máscara seguía intacta en su lugar.

-Siento molestar sensei, pero es que no sé a quién preguntar ya...

El peli-plateado hizo su gesto característico de sonreír con un solo ojo (al menos a simple vista).

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Dime ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Has visto a Naruto? Llevo todo el día buscándolo y no le encuentro. Habíamos quedado y...

Cuando él fue a contestarle en ese instante una voz femenina salió del interior de la vivienda.

-Kakashi... ¿te queda mucho?

Él tan solo se limitó a sonreír de nuevo y antes de que pudiera hablar Sakura se le adelantó.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo sonrojándose- no sabía que estabas tan... ocupado... ya me voy, ya le encontraré tarde o temprano.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando él habló des de su espalda.

-Sakura... cada uno lo superamos como podemos ¿sabes?

Ella se extrañó. ¿De qué le estaba hablando el loco de su sensei? Y al ver su reacción el sorprendido fue él, quién volvió a comentar:

-¡Vaya! Es increíble que lo hayas olvidado. Veo que tú lo llevas muy bien, pero dudo que para todos sea igual.

En ese instante su cabeza por fin sumó dos más dos. Se cumplía un año más. Era el aniversario. Se quedó muda de asombro y se reprochó a si misma cómo había podido olvidar el día que era.

Ahora ya sabía con seguridad donde se encontraba su amigo. Ahora ya sí. Se despidió rápidamente del peli-plateado y fue corriendo hacia las puertas de la aldea.

De camino a la salida de la aldea se permitió unos instantes para recordar lo que ese día representaba y paró al lado de un banco de madera, el cuál una noche le sirvió de cama. Evocó los recuerdos de aquella noche de nuevo y los sentimientos que le provocaron eran ya muy distintos a los que sentía años atrás. No le dolía, ya no, así que se alegró por ella misma el no tener necesidad de llorar. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces echó de nuevo a correr.

Una vez salió de la Konoha se dirigió hacia el norte. Su objetivo estaba casi en el límite del país del fuego junto con el país del sonido, y estaba como mínimo a dos horas de distancia corriendo tanto como pudiera. Aún tenía un largo recorrido, así que más le valía ponerse en marcha.

Dos horas y media más tarde, a eso de las tres y media, sedienta y con un hambre voraz llegaba al valle del fin. Se permitió unos segundos para acercarse al río y refrescarse un poco del sudor que la carrera y beber un poco de agua. Después miró hacia la gran figura que escoltaba uno de los laterales del río, la del primer Hokage y allí arriba del todo, encima de la cabeza del ninja de piedra vio algo naranja. Por fin. Allí estaba.

Con sigilo subió saltando por la parte posterior y, sorprendida, porque no hubiera notado su presencia, se situó justo detrás del rubio. Sacó un kunai de su bolsa y en un movimiento veloz se situó detrás de él y le puso el cuchillo en la garganta, y le susurró en el oído:

-Eres consciente de que me has dado platón... ¿verdad, Naruto?

El silencio siguió a aquella pregunta que no obtuvo respuesta. Y después de coger aire profundamente algo cambió. Antes de poder soltar esa última inspiración estaba tumbada boca arriba sobre la dura piedra, inmovilizada, y con su propio kunai amenazándola.

Continuará…

_Mi primera historia publicada de Naruto. Espero que os guste._

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, _

_Pessic de Lluna_


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, y escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro._

**ÚLTIMO ANIVERSARIO**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Unos ojos azules la miraban sin reconocerla, peligrosos y con un principio de tinte rojizo. La tensión del momento perduró durante unos segundos. Y después, sin que nada lo provocara, algo volvió a cambiar. Los ojos volvieron a ser del color del cielo.

-Sakura-chan... lo lo... yo lo... siento... no sabía que eras tú... yo no...-mientras se disculpaba se incorporó y ayudó a Sakura a hacer lo mismo. Él le tendió el cuchillo por el mango y ella lo guardó.

- Tranquilo Naruto, no pasa nada- se empezó a dar golpecitos para quitarse el polvo que se le había acumulado en el trasero y añadió- por ESTO no pasa nada, es mi culpa por hacer bromas pesadas, pero por dejarme tirada te vas a enterar- y le dio énfasis dando toquecitos con su dedo índice derecho en el pecho del chico.

Naruto se rascó la nuca y con cara extrañada le preguntó - ¿Te he dado plantón? ¿Qué hora es?

-Pues más o menos las 4 de la tarde ¡idiota! Y todavía sin comer por esperarte a ti- y se cruzó de brazos y le giró el rostro para hacerse mejor la ofendida.

-¿Las cuatro? Vaya lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo...

Sakura cambió su expresión de fingido enfado al ver como Naruto cambiaba el tono de voz y cambiaba su expresión. Por hoy se salvaría de su merecido, hoy se lo perdonaría casi todo.

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio. Naruto porque no sabía que decir (para disculparse) y Sakura porque no sabía como abordar el tema.

Finalmente la peli rosada se sentó donde minutos antes él había estado dándole la espalda. Y le preguntó:

-¿En qué pensabas qué no te has notado mi presencia?

-En nada-contestó encogiéndose de hombros

-No te creo-giró la cabeza para poder verle a la cara y vio por su expresión que él aún estaba medio ausente, así que alargó el brazo y le cogió la mano. Le pegó un tirón forzándolo a agacharse para por fin hacerle volver de donde quiera que estuviese su mente- Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo.

Él obedeció. Pero siguió sin decir nada más.

Cansada de ese silencio tan inusual por parte de él, como ya sabía que era lo que le preocupaba decidió abordar directamente el tema y no andarse más por las ramas.

-Hoy se cumple otro año des de la marcha de Sasuke verdad?- Naruto reaccionó y la miró directamente a los ojos al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, y al no haber más respuesta por su parte ella continuó- el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, parece mentira que haya pasado tanto tiempo…

-Pues sí…

-¿Por eso estas así? Creí que ya lo teníamos bastante superado… los dos…- y le apretó la mano que aún le sostenía entre las suyas.

-No es por eso…-y volvió a mirar al frente saltando un suspiro.

-¿Entonces?- insistió ella mientras empezó a acariciarle la palma de la mano con uno de sus pulgares.

Él la miró de reojo, y dudó si desahogarse con Sakura o no. Ella era su mejor amiga, pero era ella. Pero mientras lo pensaba la peli-rosada le dio un collejón que le sacó de nuevo del ensimismamiento.

-Naruto, déjate de tonterías, ¡Qué soy yo! Cuéntame en que piensas tan seriamente… por favor… porque si no ¡te daré otro! ¡Pero esta vez bien fuerte!- bromeó la chica mientras le mostraba su puño y ponía cara de estar enfadada.

Al ver la cara de Sakura él sonrió, pero la expresión no llegó a sus ojos, se limitó a estirar los labios y eso la preocupó aún más de lo que ya lo estaba, así que ella volvió a insistir nuevamente.

-Ahora en serio Naruto… tú siempre estás ahí para mí… hace 3 o 4 años en el día de hoy estaríamos en mi casa yo llorando como una magdalena y tu consolándome. ¿Por qué, por una vez, no me dejas que sea yo quién esté a tu lado?

Y después de las palabras de ella, él se decidió. Se decidió de momento a no decirle nada, pues ella merecía lo mejor de él y no cargarla de problemas.

-¿Sabes qué?- le preguntó él con un tono de voz distinto al que había estado usando hasta ese momento sorprendiendo a la chica- Creo que te debo algo de comer ¿no?

-Sí, la verdad es que sí.

-Pues como ya sabes, siempre cum...

- Sí, sí, ya lo sé, siempre dices lo mismo uuuuuuna y otra vez..., pesado- le interrumpió ella con una sonrisa.

El se puso de pie arrastrando esta vez él a ella, mientras en su mente se volvió a repetir que había un promesa importante que no había podido cumplir para ella, y que no podría cumplir jamás por muchas veces que lo dijera.

-Pues pongámonos en marcha- deslizó su mano hasta el codo de Sakura y enlazó su antebrazo con el de ella. Sakura sólo tuvo que dejarse llevar porque antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban en camino.

Naruto no corría, prácticamente volaba y la arrastraba a ella en su vuelo. La peli-rosada disfrutaba de la sensación de velocidad, y de la libertad y seguridad que le daba correr junto a él. Así que simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

El rubio miró de reojo a su compañera de carrera y no pudo evitar que un relámpago le recorriera la espina dorsal de puro placer al verla relajada dejándose guiar por él.

Cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar a las puertas de Konoha Naruto aflojó la marcha, Sakura sabía lo que significaba, de hecho, ella había propiciado que eso sucediera y cuando habían disminuido la velocidad lo suficiente como para que ella siguiera el ritmo aflojó su agarre poco a poco hasta que la soltó del todo, y se separo de ella.

Finalmente entraron en Konoha cuando la tarde ya estaba más que avanzaba y cuando sus estómagos rugieron avisándoles de que necesitaban ingerir algo de inmediato si no querían iniciar un concierto en estéreo.

-¿Ramen para llevar? ¿En mi casa?- dijo ella más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Y él asintió al tiempo que añadía:

-Claro, un poco de ramen para mí siempre está bien, ya lo sabes. ¿A Ino no le molestará?

-No creo, tu no preocupes por Ino, además, creo que tenía planes…

Paseando, sin hablar, encaminaron sus pasos hacia el Ichiraku. Una vez dentro encargaron la comida y en cuestión de minutos salían por la puerta de nuevo, esta vez camino de casa de Sakura.

Una vez allí enseguida se pusieron a comer pues los dos estaban muertos de hambre. Un silencio se volvió a instalar cómodamente entre los dos hasta que terminaron sus platos, y cuando Sakura se puso a recoger todo y a limpiar los palillos y los vasos seguía presente.

Ella fue la que se decidió romperlo, con la pregunta que había quedado pendiente des de que lo había encontrado.

-¿En qué pensabas?- preguntó ella de golpe mientras se secaba las manos en un trapo de cocina.

- En lo bueno que estaba el ramen- le contestó él con una sonrisa risueña bailándole en los labios des de su posición sentada en el sofá de ella.

-No, bobo, me refiero a qué estabas pensando antes allí arriba- y bufó con resignación por la simpleza del rubio. Y se dirigió hacia él mientras le tiraba el trapo en dirección a la cara del chico.

Él lo atrapó sin problemas antes de que le rozara ni tan si quiera un pelo y se lo devolvió rápidamente sorprendiendo a la chica a la que le impacto el trozo de tela justo en la cara.

Naruto no se atrevió a reírse, tampoco es que lo hubiera lanzado pensando, más bien lo hizo como un acto reflejo de defensa y no había pensado en las consecuencias de enfadar a la chica. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a los arrebatos de Sakura y por lo tanto tampoco le iba a pasar nada por lo que no hubiera pasado antes ¿no?.

Sin embargo Sakura se recordó a si misma que se había prometido que ese día se lo iba a perdonar casi todo al tonto de su mejor amigo. Recogió el trozo de tela que había caído al suelo y se volvió para dejarlo en la cocina de nuevo. No le supuso mucho tiempo pues era tipo office y se limitó a dejarlo encima de la barra que separaba la cocina del resto de la estancia que se utilizaba de salón- comedor. Volvió al sofá y se sentó junto a él.

Naruto no pudo reprimir esta vez una risita, sorprendido por la falta de explosión de la chica que normalmente con casi cualquier cosa montaba un escándalo y no pudo evitar añadir:

-Vaya… ¿te ha sentado mal la comida?

Ella con una ceja alzada, porque lo conocía y sabía por dónde iban los tiros, se decidió a seguirle el rollo y le contestó:

-No, ¿por qué?

-Ninguna colleja, ningún grito, ningún puñetazo… es raro.

-Tampoco es para tanto, además, he empezado yo- y encogió los hombros para recalcar que no tenía importancia.

- Vale va….- el chico se tuvo que interrumpir por un gran bostezo que no pudo reprimir- ...perdón …vale.

-¿Tienes sueño?- se giró en el sofá para quedar de cara al chico que ya estaba en el rincón del sofá más tumbado que sentado- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

-Mmm… creo que me levanté a las 7…. creo- y se frotó un ojo.

-Pues tampoco te has levantado tan pronto…- y lo miró de lado, suspicaz, reconociendo las ojeras que tenía Naruto, era imposible que tuviera tanto sueño, las 7 no era nada comparado con las horas a las que tenían que ponerse en pie cuando había misión- y se dice "Me he levantado, no levanté". Esa respuesta no queda muy bien con la pregunta que te he hecho yo. Como se nota que en clase dormías…

-No, no- se apresuró a corregirla- me levanté a las 7 de la mañana de ayer.

- Espera, espera, ¿llevas 48 casi sin dormir?

- Si… pero…- ella no le dejó terminar.

-¡Pero eres idiota! - y esta vez sí le alzó la voz- ¡Dos malditos días que tienes para descansar y no duermes! ¿Qué coño has estado haciendo?

Esa sí que era su Sakura, la que le regañaba y le daba caña, no obstante, también era la que daba un poco de miedo cuando se enfadaba y era mejor calmarla por mucho que le gustara la expresión que sus ojos adquirían con ese estado de ánimo.

-Estoy acostumbrado, no pasa nada- intentó quitarle importancia.

- ¡Cállate! -ordenó- quítate los zapatos y estírate un rato, anda, que al final te dará algo.- No le dio tiempo a él ni hacer lo que le dijo cuando ya le estaba descalzando ella.

Realmente estaba preocupada por él. Por el sueño de llegar a ser Hokage había empalmado una misión tras otras des de hacía más de tres meses, y eran los dos primeros días libres que tenía en condiciones des de hacía demasiado tiempo. Tenía que cuidarse si quería llegar a ser el "cabeza" de la aldea. Sakura andaba en esos pensamientos distraída cuando Naruto tiró de su brazo y se estiraba a lo largo de sofá arrastrándola a ella en el camino.

Ahora estaban los dos estirados, ella encima de él, aunque permanecía apoyada en el pecho de él por los codos, mirándolo a la cara. Y lo hacía con una mezcla de expresiones que Naruto no supo descifrar.

**Continuará…**

_Gracias a tods aquells que me han dejado un review, me han añadido a sus listas de avisos, o simplemente han gastado unos minutos de su tiempo en leer este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y dejado con ganas de más._

_Nos vemos en el próximo, _

_Pessic de Lluna_


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, y escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro._

**ÚLTIMO ANIVERSARIO**

**CAPÍTULO 3: **

-¿Qué?- Preguntó él- No hay nadie delante, sólo vamos a dormir un rato la siesta, como hemos hecho tantas otras veces. ¿Vale? ¿Cuándo llega Ino? Para cuando llegue ya me habré ido.

Sakura estaba todavía un poco en shock, si que era cierto que en muchas ocasiones habían dormido juntos, como amigos, en el sofá incluso en la cama, pero había sido de manera espontánea. Ésta vez él había provocado la situación y ella no sabía cómo sentirse. Tampoco la postura era la de siempre, en ocasiones se habían despertado abrazados, pero el contacto había sido durante el sueño y nunca de manera consciente, al menos no por parte de ella. Jamás le había dado vueltas a eso, nunca le había incomodado, pero tampoco le había dado importancia. En esta ocasión podía notar los músculos del chico bajo su cuerpo, y su respiración en su propio pecho. Además, tenía las manos de él apoyadas de forma relajada en la espalda y sentía su abrazo alrededor de su cuerpo. Sintió algo, que jamás había sentido, y no pudo evitar ponerse rígida mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Naruto lo notó, e inmediatamente quitó sus manos levantándolas e inició el movimiento de ponerlas bajo su nuca mientras se disculpaba:

-Lo siento, no pretendía…- y miró hacia el techo, puesto que sus ojos habían estado mirándose en todo momento.

La peli rosada se apresuró a explicarse: - No pasa nada. No me molesta. Sólo que me ha sorprendido- Y para demostrarlo quitó sus brazos y apoyo su mejilla en el pecho de él y se relajó, e incluso aún más cuando las manos de él volvieron a acariciarle la espalda.

En esa postura Sakura entró en un estado de calma y poco a poco la morriña se fue apoderando de ella. Tenía la mente en blanco sólo concentrada en los latidos fuertes del corazón de Naruto. Unos cuantos minutos pasaron cuando ella se acordó de algo, tenía que decírselo antes de que se le olvidara, pero estaba demasiado bien como para siquiera moverse, así que sin levantar la cabeza ni por un instante susurró:

-Narutooo… ¿estás despierto?

-MMmmpf…-un sonido salió de la boca del rubio dándole a entender que aún seguía consciente pero que eso no dudaría mucho tiempo.

-¿Cuándo tienes la próxima misión?

-Pasado mañana… creo… ¿Por qué?

-Genial, Ino y yo queremos hacer una fiesta para celebrar que llevamos un año viviendo juntas. Y tú no puedes faltar… ¿vale?-susurró la chica, como si con aquella pregunta no quisiera romper el clima de tranquilidad que se había instaurado entre los dos.

No hubo contestación a la pregunta, así que para obligarle a responder pellizcó ligeramente el costado del rubio, casi sin fuerza, a modo de reclamación antes de que cayera en el sueño. Pero el silencio fue de nuevo todo lo que obtuvo. Así que insistió nuevamente, más fuerte, y lo llamó:

-Narutooo…Mañana por la noche. Fiesta. ¿Vendrás?- esta vez el tono fue más alto, con pausas entre cada palabra, como si le costara articular cada sonido, pero remarcando las vocales para que resonaran contra el pecho que le hacía de almohada.

-Síii… tranquila, lo que mandes Sakura-chan…- y reajustó su abrazo sobre la chica, como si ella al hablar se le hubiera escapado un poquito y no quisiera permitirlo.

Ante eso, Sakura sonrió con ternura y la invadió un calor agradable hasta las mejillas pasando por su espina dorsal. Ella no sabía si realmente se había enterado de algo, y con lo relajada que estaba, poco le importaba pues estaba cayendo sin remedio es un estado de somnolencia. Ese punto entre el sueño y la vigilia donde los sueños y la realidad se confunden. Y en ese estado, en los instantes justo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo dejó a su mente divagar llevándola a cuestionarse una y otra vez: "¿Cómo podía ser que siendo una shinobi y estando en tiempos de guerra, en ese momento, ella pudiera sentir tal estado de paz y seguridad?"

Los minutos pasaron mientras los dos dormían. La tranquilidad se rompió con un súbito portazo que los despertó a ambos.

-¡Sakura! ¡Shika es un idio…- Yamaka, que entraba en su piso con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y churretes del rímel, se calló al verlos en esa postura tan comprometida.

Del susto, la pelirosada que hacía unos instantes dormía plácidamente pegó un respingo y cayó al suelo. En cuanto su cerebro empezó a enviar señales coherentes a sus piernas se apresuró a levantarse, se dirigió hacia Ino, y mientras la cogía por el codo se la llevó arrastrando hacia la habitación de la recién llegada. La rubia, aún siendo arrastrada, siguió con la mirada fija en el sofá, como si no acabara de creer lo que acababa de ver y mientras desaparecía por la puerta de su habitación seguía con los ojos fijos en Naruto que en ese justo instante se desperezaba y se sentaba en posición normal.

El rubio se sintió bastante mal. Ahora había puesto a Sakura en una situación complicada, sabía que se malinterpretaría y sería explicada en la visión de la Yamanaka, la cual tenía el cerebro emborrachado de novelas rosas y cuentos de hadas. No. Para él, no estaban escritos los cuentos de hadas. En todo caso podría ser el monstruo del que hay que proteger a las princesas, pero nunca sería el príncipe azul. Aunque esperaba que Sakura si tuviera un "y fueron felices y comieron perdices".

En fin, él solo era su amigo, y siempre lo sería, al menos mientras ella quisiera. Eso sí, ponerla en el compromiso que pensaran que eran pareja, no era bueno para ella, ella no se merecía eso.

Por otro lado, Ino, en cuanto Sakura cerró la puerta de su habitación y se vio liberada vomitó la pregunta que no había podido formular al abrir la puerta:

-¿Pero se puede saber qué es lo que he visto?- exageraba en los gestos, articulando de forma brusca pero con un tono de voz bajito para el chico que fuera de la habitación esperaba no la escuchara.

-Nada, no has visto nada.- contestó con un susurro suave y tranquilo intentando apaciguar a su agitada amiga- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

-No, no, no. A mí no me líes. ¿Estás liada con Naruto?- seguía con sus gestos desmesurados y la voz suave, cosa que provocó que a Sakura se le escapara la risa- ¿pero de qué te ríes? ¿Es eso?

-Cálmate Ino. Déjame hablar. No estoy con Naruto, sólo nos hemos quedado dormidos. ¿Vale?

-¿Pero qué dices? pero si ni yo con Shikamaru, ¡oh sí! el idiota de Shikamaru, duermo así. Por favor, a mi no me mientas…

-Joder Ino, que solo nos hemos quedado dormidos…déjalo- y ya se mosqueó, porque sabía que iba a ser difícil que su amiga no se imaginara cosas que no son- ¿Y por qué te has peleado esta vez con Nara?

-Pues la verdad es que ya ni me acuerdo- y puso cara de circunstancia, y después de unos segundos se miraron a los ojos cómplices y se echaron a reír como locas.

Naruto por su parte estaba confuso. Estaba entre entrar en la habitación y explicarle a Ino que no era nada lo que había visto, o en irse y dejar que Sakura se las apañara dándole explicaciones a su amiga. Sin saber aún que hacer oyó las risas de las dos chicas. Y eso le dejó claro que todo estaba bien y que allí él ya sobraba. Se calzó y fue en dirección a la salida, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el pomo la puerta el dormitorio de Ino se abrió dejando asomar una cabeza de rosada cabellera.

-¿Naruto?- primero miró hacia el sofá, y cuando no lo encontró giró la cabeza encontrándolo- ¿Te ibas sin decir nada?- y arrugó la nariz en señal de desaprobación.

-No quería molestaros- y se encogió de hombros.

Sakura se metió de nuevo dentro unos segundos, y volvió a salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Le acompañó hasta la salida y una vez allí la situación se volvió incómoda.

-Siento… siento la situación Sakura, es culpa mía- dijo el rubio mirando el suelo.

-No te preocupes, ha sido una buena siesta- y inclinó la cabeza intentando buscar la azul mirada- La encontró, y soltó una risita- ¿Mañana? ¿Recuerdas? ¿La fiesta?

-Sí, tranquila. Bueno… pues hasta mañana…- se giró en dirección a la puerta para irse finalmente cuando la mano de Sakura en la suya se lo impidió.

-Sí. Hasta mañana… Naruto- y sin saber porque se puso de puntillas y le besó en la mejilla. No se cuestionó si hacerlo o no, simplemente le apeteció y lo hizo.

Él se quedó de piedra. Los besos no eran frecuentes en ella, y menos para él. Se quedó mirándola fijamente, sin reaccionar.

Sakura se puso nerviosa, ¿por qué la miraba así? ¿Sólo era un beso de amigo en la mejilla? ¿Es qué se había propasado? Ante la poca reacción de Naruto no pudo reprimirse y espetó:

-¿Pero qué te pasa?- dándole un pequeño empujoncito.

-Nada… que hoy estas muy pero que muy rara. ¿A qué hora mañana?

- A media tarde, queríamos hacerla por la noche, pero si tienes misión la adelantaré para que puedas estar más rato- mientras terminaba la frase abrió la puerta para despedir finalmente a su amigo, y se encontraron a Shikamaru que estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta.- Hombreeeee… tú por aquí- se burló Sakura- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

Ante el gesto de exasperación del chico de la coleta, decidió no torturarlo más. Bastante tenía con su novia. Así que antes de que contestará le informó al tiempo que se apartaba de la puerta:

- Esta en su habitación- y señaló con el pulgar por encima de su hombro hacia la dirección que le indicaba.

Shikamaru pasó entre los dos y picó a la puerta de Ino para después meterse en el interior.

-Será mejor que te vayas… a no ser que quieras quedarte sordo de los gritos que va a pegar Ino en unos minutos…- y rió de nuevo. Estaba de buen humor, y no sabía por qué. Pero lo estaba.

- Hasta mañana.

Cerrando la puerta Sakura no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y susurró para sí misma "qué día más raro".

Eso sí, su felicidad duró poco, porque una Ino y un Shikamaru muy sonrientes salían de la habitación. Pero sus sonrisas no eran de felicidad, sino de anticipación por la tortura a la que iban a someter a la peli rosada.

- A ver maja, empieza a cantar.

Menudo par. Ahora desearía no compartir piso con una psicópata cotilla con un novio superdotado capaz de detectar hasta la más mínima mentirijilla.

_Espero que os haya gustado. Es un capítulo un poco de transición pero eso sí en el próximo capítulo…. ¡fiesta! yujuuu. Gracias como siempre por los comentarios, y por tomaros tiempo en leer este capítulo. Por cierto, si no me dejáis el mail no puedo contestaros a los reviews! _

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, _

_Pessic de Lluna_


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, y escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro. Eso sí, la historia es mía._

**ÚLTIMO ANIVERSARIO**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Sakura se despertó sobresaltada. De nuevo había tenido el mismo sueño. Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con la tortura de la tarde anterior, además ahora no podría aprovechar para dormir la mañana de su último día libre del fin de semana. Siempre le pasaba igual. El sueño era la mar de agradable, de hecho no podía definirlo, pero era casi… erótico, o más bien sensual. De hecho seguramente acabaría siendo erótico del todo si no fuera porque cuando empezaba lo que se supone que es lo bueno se cortaba. Siempre en el mismo punto. Empezaba de diferentes modos pero la evolución se repetía. Algunas veces empezaba con ella paseando por las calles de la aldea, otras en su despacho del hospital e incluso a veces tenía lugar en su propia habitación. Sorprendiéndola un hombre la abrazaba por detrás, aspiraba el aroma de su pelo y le besaba el cuello. Ella no se asustaba ni rechazaba el contacto, de hecho, lo sentía totalmente cálido y reconfortante, como si ese fuera su lugar. Aún presa del abrazo, ella se giraba y correspondía. Las manos masculinas desabrochaban con facilidad los primeros botones de su blusa y deslizando la ropa liberaba uno de sus hombros para acariciarlo, masajearlo y finalmente besarlo una y otra vez. Sin embargo, cuando ella alzaba la mirada intentando ver el rostro de su amante para poder identificarle el sueño se esfumaba y se despertaba. Por más que intentara volver a dormirse e intentar conciliar el sueño la intriga por averiguar la persona que ocupaba sus noches seguía siendo una incógnita.

Ante el fracaso de volver a conciliar el sueño se limitó a prepararse un buen desayuno y a limpiar y disponer el pequeño apartamento para los invitados de la tarde. Serían los de siempre, los que habían crecido juntos, o los que quedaban de ellos. Su mente fue hasta Sasuke de nuevo, sus ojos negros, su expresión dura, su pelo… hacía mucho tiempo que no había pensado en él, pero también era cierto que habían pasado unos cuantos meses des de la última vez que se habían podido reunir todos juntos. Siempre cancelaban los planes por Naruto, que siempre aceptaba alguna misión suicida y urgente y se iba de la aldea por varias semanas. Y después de ese pensamiento la invadió la angustia y el nerviosismo, ¿y si no venía? ¿Y si volvía a aceptar otra misión y se iba sin decir adiós? ¿Y si en una de esas misiones lo herían y ella no estaba allí para ayudarle? Paró el carrusel de pensamientos negativos que la ahogó, y su estado de ánimo cambio radicalmente, el positivismo e incluso "erotismo" que el sueño le había proporcionado se habían convertido en miedo, puro e intenso miedo.

Para relajarse decidió darse una ducha y arreglarse, quiso estar bonita, le apetecía sentirse sexy, y por eso eligió un vestido con el que en varias ocasiones la habían agasajado, sobretodo Naruto. Aunque pensándolo mejor, eso no contaba porque él siempre le decía cosas bonitas. Sólo se pintó los labios dándoles un toque rosado, y después de eso se fue a preparar la cena para todos.

Al cabo de unas horas y después de comer algo ligero Ino y ella ya tenían todo preparado y empezaron a llegar sus amigos. Shikamaru fue de los primeros, acompañado de Kiba y Akamaru. Choji llegó poco después con algo de comida para llevar. Con los minutos ya estaban casi todos. Pero Naruto era uno de los que se retrasaba. Sakura no dejaba de mirar a la puerta esperando invocar así al rubio y que por fin llegara. Ino, atenta a su amiga, y a pesar de las negativas de la tarde anterior sobre la relación Sakura-Naruto se acercó a su oído y susurró:

-Esto me trae muchos recuerdos frentona…

-¿A qué te refieres cerdita?- le contestó con la sonrisa que abordaba sus labios cuando utilizaban sus motes de cuando eran enemigas de amor.

-Pues que mirabas exactamente igual la puerta de clase en el colegio cuando esperabas a que entrara Sasuke, sólo que parece que esta vez…es a otra persona a la que esperas…

-No seas idio…

Su réplica fue cortada por el sonido de la puerta y salió disparada hacia ella para poder abrir. Con una sonrisa en los labios abrió de par en par la puerta lista para soltar una reprimenda por llegar tan tarde, pero ni una palabra salió de sus labios cuando vio lo que tenía delante. Naruto y Hinata llegaban juntos. ¿Por eso había tardado tanto? ¿Por qué había estado con la cortada de Hinata? Cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una de fingida alegría y les dio la bienvenida:

-Buenas noches, por fin llegáis- pero a mitad de frase ya se había dado la vuelta y se dirigía a sentarse donde lo había hecho hasta hacía escasos minutos.

-Buenas no…- el saludo se quedó en el aire sorprendiendo a los recién llegados con la palabra en la boca.

Como siempre que estaban juntos los minutos pasaron rápidamente. El grupo se divertía mientras cenaban, se ponía al día de las novedades y bromeaban los unos con los otros, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, Sakura estaba enfurruñada y molesta, y no participó mucho en las conversaciones.

Con un suspiro miró a Ino que abrazada en el sofá a Shikamaru reía de una broma de Choji sobre comida, como la envidiaba, su amiga tenía todo lo que cualquier chica hubiera deseado nunca, un empleo, un novio estupendo (a pesar que ella en ocasiones rozaba la locura y se lo ponía tremendamente difícil), unos amigos de infancia con los que había pasado de todo pero que seguían juntos, era guapa, atractiva y segura de sí misma. ¿Y ella? ¿Qué tenía ella? El único amor que había sentido se había pasado al "lado oscuro" y estaba obsesionado con la venganza, tenía amigos, pero… ¿de verdad? Sólo Naruto estaba ahí. Eso cuando no estaba por ahí buscando como provocar que lo mataran. Y su pensamiento volvió a estancarse en el rubio… mañana se iba de nuevo y vete a saber cuándo y en qué estado volvería. La inundó la preocupación, y decidió que para no acabar de amargarse la velada necesitaba distraerse, se puso en pie y cogió parte de los platillos sucios que estaban en la mesa, y se dirigió a la zona de la cocina con la intención de hacer algo útil.

Cuando apenas los hubo dejado en la encimera alguien colocó los otros que no había podido traer justo al lado. No necesitó mirar hacia el cuerpo que quedaba a su derecha para saber quien había sido, su presencia la reconocería incluso a metros de distancia.

-¿qué haces?- preguntó el rubio de forma casual.

-¿No es obvio? Voy a fregar los platos…- y puso un poco de jabón sobre el estropajo sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Sí, me refiero a… ¿Por qué ahora? Estamos todos juntos, ya lo haremos luego.

-Luego me da pereza, prefiero hacerlo ahora – y empezó a enjabonar el primero de los vasos.

-Bueno, pues ya lo haré yo si luego no te apetece- repuso él pacientemente.

-Si quisiera quedarme sin platos te los tiraría a la cabeza, Naruto.- y finalmente lo miró a los ojos girándose un poco hacia él con expresión seria y deteniéndose un momento de su tarea.

-Bueno, pues te ayudo- insistió él.

-Déjalo ya ¿Quieres? –le cortó ella con voz algo elevada y tono cortante.

Mantuvieron la vista fija en los ojos el uno del otro durante unos instantes, él preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba, y ella demandando espacio. Sin mediar una palabra más, él se dirigió de nuevo con el resto del grupo y se sentó en una de las sillas plegables que había vacías. Y Sakura se quedó limpiando la vajilla sumida en sus pensamientos.

Por su parte Naruto estaba desconcertado, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a la chica? ¿Qué había hecho? Mentalmente intentó repasar todas las conversaciones que habían tenido durante la cena para averiguar si algo de lo que había dicho podría haber ofendido a su amiga, pero por muchas vueltas que le diera, ese día había sido una excepción y prácticamente no había abierto la boca pues estaba reventado de tanto entrenar. Así que supuso que el motivo por el cual su amiga estaba enfadada era todavía por la situación con Ino de ayer. Sakura siempre le desconcertaba, un día se dejaba abrazar y le daba un beso en la mejilla, y al otro ni le dirigía la palabra.

Ino había observado la situación des de su posición y no pudo evitar notar la tensión que despedían los hombros de Sakura y el gesto de desconcierto de Naruto. Se rió para sus adentros preguntándose cómo podían ser tan obvios. Y se decidió a echarle al menos una mano al perdido rubio.

-¡Naruto!- lo llamó.

Y a pesar que él susodicho sólo estaba sentado ni a dos metros de distancia estaba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que ni se enteró. Así que cogió un cojín del sofá y se lo tiró a la cara. Obviamente así como había sucedido el día anterior con el lanzamiento de Sakura, él estaba distraído pero no por eso dejaba de ser uno de los mejor, si no el mejor, shinobi de Konoha. Y lo atrapó al momento antes que le rozara. Eso consiguió que por fin centrara su atención en la Yamanaka.

-¿Me decías algo Ino?

-¡Sí! Qué me escuches, que te estoy hablando- le replicó con voz de falso reproche, y cambiando el tono a uno más suave añadió- No le hagas caso, ya se le pasará.

-¿A quién?- preguntó él confundido.

Ino no le contestó, pero desvió su mirada a Sakura que todavía se encontraba en la cocina fregando y alzó las cejas como señalando a la pelirosada. Él siguió la mirada y comprendió. Suspiró y volviendo a mirar a la rubia alzó los hombros y los dejó caer resignado, y haciendo un esfuerzo se unió a la conversación de técnicas de combate que mantenían Choji, Shikamaru y Neji.

El distraerse le había venido bien, terminó de enjuagar el último vaso y se secó las manos en un paño limpio. Se giró y se apoyo en el mármol de la cocina y observó al grupo des de allí. Los chicos hablaban del trabajo, como no, de alguna técnica nueva de alguno de ellos, pero que los otros atacarían diciendo que no superaría a las suyas. Cuando Naruto calló a Neji diciendo que uno de sus clones podría vencer su técnica nueva con los ojos cerrados y las manos atadas a la espalda, todos respondieron con risas divertidas por la cara Hyuga y Sakura no pudo evitar reírse también. Algunas cosas no cambiarían nunca. Neji seguía siendo un chulito, y Naruto seguía siendo un bocazas fanfarrón… Seguía con la sonrisa en los labios cuando se dirigió de nuevo junto al grupo y se sentaba al lado de Naruto, en otra de las sillas plegables.

En ese momento Ino dijo:

-Chicos, vale ya de hablar de técnicas, de combates y de guerras, bastante tenemos en el día a día, ¿no podéis desconectar tan sólo un momento? Por favor…- e hizo un gesto teatral de exasperación.

Su novio, conociéndola la picó:

-¿y de qué quieres hablar, eh?-le preguntó con una ceja alzada, intuyendo el tema que propondría.

-¡Pues de cotilleos!-y le guiñó un ojo al chico en respuesta agradeciéndole que la ayudara. El resto, sobre todo el sector masculino, abucheó un poco la propuesta y puso caras de fastidio aludiendo a que siempre estaba con lo mismo. Sakura por su parte entró en pánico temiendo que Ino hiciera su "propia" interpretación de lo visto tarde anterior y se puso en tensión esperanzo a que los chicos no la dejaran sacar finalmente el tema, pero Ino adelantándose e intentado picar la curiosidad de los demás añadió:

-¡Ah muy bien! Entonces… ¿no queréis saber a quién pillé muy juntitos y abrazados el otro día, no?- y lo dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado como disimulando, sabiendo que había conseguido su propósito.

-¡ah no no! ¡Ahora lo sueltas! Ya has llamado nuestra atención, así que ahora desembucha- la instó Kiba apoyado por un ladrido de Akamaru.

La Yamanaka cogió aire y empezó- Pues… veréis…- y entonces, tomándose su tiempo primero miró a Sakura, con una sonrisa algo perversa en los labios y después a Naruto que la observaba serio, muy serio a la espera. Entonces giró a cara de nuevo y con un dedo señaló a otro de los chicos- Neji… ¿tienes algo que contarnos?- y empezó a reír.

Sakura suspiró del alivio. La mala pécora de Ino se la había jugado con toda la intención, pero había hecho toda una declaración de intenciones con esa mirada dirigida hacia ella y hacia Naruto. Por suerte, nadie reparó en su cara de alivio pues todos miraban y se burlaban del color rojo que había adquirido Neji, que se negaba a hablar y se limitaba a bufar y a matar con la mirada a Ino.

-Oh, vamos Neji que tampoco es para tanto… ¿les dices tú con quién te besas a escondidas o lo digo yo?- siguió burlándose la rubia- Si de todas maneras nos íbamos a enterar… ¿o pensabas escondérnoslo? ¿Por qué no le ayudas tu Ten-ten?- y se echó a reír descaradamente.

La acusada, que había adquirido el mismo color rojizo que Neji, tampoco fue capaz de articular palabra por la vergüenza. Pero para alivio de la pareja, y viendo que su novia no iba a parar, se decidió a intervenir el Nara:

-Oh, vamos Ino como si no supiéramos que estos dos están colados el uno por el otro des de hace años… creo que los únicos que no lo sabían eran ellos dos mismos. ¿No creéis?- con esa frase se ganó un par de miradas de agradecimiento y de afirmación del resto. Pero eso le dio a la "cruel" Yamanaka otra oportunidad para seguir torturando:

-Sí, la verdad es que eso suele pasar bastante frecuentemente ¿verdad que sí Sakura?- y mientras lo decía la miraba fijamente, y la aludida leía entre líneas al tiempo que se sentía observada por el resto.

-Sí…supongo que sí…- respondió finalmente con un hilo de voz. Después de eso, y con la mirada puesta la una en la otra, se quedaron todos en silencio, como esperando a que la conversación continuara y se rompiera la tensión. Con suerte para Sakura, Kiba, quién lo de los cotilleos también le gustaba tanto o más que a Ino rompió el silencio:

-Bueno Naruto, hablando de cotilleos…cuenta, cuenta, que me han dicho que en tu última misión estuviste muy bien acompañado por una princesita…-y se frotó las manos a la espera de detalles.

El Uzumaki rodó los ojos mientras le contestaba – no hay nada que contar pervertido….

-Pues eso no es lo que dicen…-instó de nuevo dándole un codazo suave a Choji animándolo a que le ayudará a presionar.

-¿ah sí? ¿Y quiénes dicen eso?¿y qué más te dicen?- preguntó poniéndose serio.

-Pues tus hombres… comentan que no te soltaba ni a son ni a sombra, y no por falta de brazos que quisieran cargarla a cuestas… ¿acaso es mentira, eh, pícaro?

Naruto con cara de incredulidad se decidió a responder con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios pensando en el castigo que le caería a alguno de sus hombres:

-Primero, a alguno de mis hombres se le va a acabar la posibilidad de tener descendencia en breve… segundo… era una cría… y tercero, estaba herida, y si la cargué yo en vez de ellos fue precisamente porque no la dejaban en paz y no quería que a alguno se le fuera la mano y provocara un conflicto entre nuestras aldeas. ¿Aclarado?- finalizó alzando una ceja, sin perder la sonrisa chulesca de la cara.

-Ya…- y esta vez fue Choji quien se animó a meterse con el rubio- pero dicen… que era una cría bastante bien proporcionada, ja ja, ya me entendéis ¿no?- y acompañó la frase con un gesto vulgar que indicaba que la chica tenía bastante pecho.

Los chicos se echaron a reír, y ante esto, Sakura les soltó:

-¿veis? ¡Por eso no tenéis ninguno de vosotros novia! ¡Sois unos pervertidos! ¡Siempre pensando en lo mismo!

Los chicos continuaban riéndose como críos, y las chicas los miraban resignadas, y cuando finalmente pararon Kiba le contestó:

-Eh, que tu tampoco tienes novio, eh, pero si quieres tu y yo podemos hacer un apaño…- y le guiñó un ojo.

Sakura puso cara de falsa alegría y respondió:

-¡Oh, sí, claro! ¡Ya te gustaría! Ni en tus mejores sueños… antes prefiero a Akamaru! ¡Al menos huele mejor que tú!- y empezó a reírse seguida del resto de las chicas, mientras rascaba la cabeza del aludido que se había separado de su dueño para acercarse a ella y recibir unos mimos.

Estuvieron un rato más bromeando unos con otros y riéndose de las mismas bromas de siempre, hasta que finalmente Hinata, viendo lo tarde que era anunció a todos:

-Chicos… yo… me lo estoy pasando genial… como siempre… pero…tengo que irme, mañana tengo misión y no quiero hacer enfadar al líder del grupo llegando tarde por qué me he dormido…- finalizó con una dulce sonrisa mirando directamente a Naruto, y después se puso de pie, preparándose para irse. Sakura sintió que ardía por dentro a causa de ese gesto tan directo hacia Naruto.

-Sí, yo también me iré, mañana quiero entrenar temprano- se sumó también Kiba- ¿te acompaño?- le preguntó a la Hyuga. Y su pregunta fue respuesta por otra sonrisa.

La propuesta fue seguida por la mayoría, y aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos Sakura le dijo a Naruto en susurros:

-Puedes esperar un poco… me gustaría hablar contigo…antes de que te vayas…

El rubio asintió con un gesto de cabeza y volvió a sentarse en la silla hasta la que hacía unos segundos ocupaba.

Sakura acompañó a todos hasta la puerta mientras se despedía de ellos, y cuando finalmente la cerró solo quedaban en la habitación su compañera de piso, Shikamaru, Naruto y ella.

-¿no ha estado mal, no?- preguntó Ino.

-Ha estado bien, como siempre- contestó Sakura mientras miraba a su amiga mandándole un mensaje silencioso. La rubia lo captó a la primera y puso de nuevo su sonrisa de medio lado perversa que tanto odiaba Sakura pero finalmente cogió a su novio de la mano y dijo algo como un "dejemos a los tortolitos solos y buenas noches" y cerró de un portazo.

Naruto se puso a plegar las sillas y a apoyarlas a un lado de la pared, para ayudar a Sakura a recoger un poco. Pero no la miraba. Ésta, intentando iniciar la conversación empezó:

-Bueno, mañana te vas, ¿no?

-Sí- fue la escasa respuesta de él.

-¿Por mucho tiempo?- volvió a insistir ella.

-No sé, depende de las complicaciones, ya lo sabes.- pero él seguía haciendo cosas y seguía sin mirarla. Sakura maldecía por dentro, siempre hablaba por los codos y de gilipoyeces y justo hoy tenía que ponerse arisco, se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Así que sin más preámbulos se dirigió hacia él, le quitó la silla que tenía en las manos y se plantó delante de él soltándole bruscamente:

-Puedes hacerme caso, por favor, quiero hablar contigo.

Se miraron a los ojos, los dos serios, aunque Naruto más confundido que otra cosa, así que por precaución de no hacer enfadar más a Sakura se quedó callado y le dijo:

-Tú dirás…- y se dirigió al sofá para dejarse caer sentándose de golpe.

-Verás… yo…Quiero disculparme…

-¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué?

-Por lo de antes… en la cocina...- se sentó a su lado sin mirarle- veras… estaba preocupada pensando en ti y en tus misiones…

-¿En mis misiones? ¿Qué pasa con ellas?- él no entendía nada.

-Déjame terminar, impaciente- y le dio un toque suave en las costillas juguetón- Te vas por semanas, sin dar ningún tipo de información sobre tu paradero o tu estado… aceptas las misiones más peligrosas… y… vuelves… y estas cada día más raro… Eso, me preocupa, me frustro, y hace que me enfade contigo, aunque… por otra parte entiendo…

-Sakura, soy un ninja… y si quiero ser el Hokage tengo que hacer méritos…

-Ya, ya lo sé…- le interrumpió ella y se giró para encararle finalmente- pero eso no hace que yo me preocupe menos… ¿entiendes?

-Más o menos. Pero eres una borde, eh…- le dijo risueño- si no te conociera me darías mucho miedo- y fingió ponerme un segundo pensativo y bromeó- o no, espera, te tengo miedo igualmente- y se echó a reír.

-¡No seas idiota!- y le golpeó suavemente el duro pecho a modo de reprimenda mientras también reía suavemente, y entonces se puso seria y le preguntó: ahora en serio, ¿es muy peligrosa la misión que empiezas mañana?

-No, sólo es una escolta, de hecho no voy con mi equipo, voy con Hinata, por eso hemos llegado tarde, veníamos de ver a la vieja que nos ha estado dando detalles del objetivo a proteger… ¿más tranquila?

- Sí… con Hinata… ¿a solas?- preguntó inocentemente ella.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-No, por nada, por nada…

Ahora Sakura estaba dándole vueltas al hecho que para Hinata esta era una oportunidad perfecta para avanzar con el rubio, pero éste, malinterpretando la respuesta ambigua de Sakura como dudas respecto a su seguridad añadió mientras se ponía de pie para irse finalmente:

-Mira, si te vas a quedar más tranquila… ya te digo yo, que la única cosa que me impediría volver aquí a tu lado es la muerte… eres la única persona a la que le importo un poquito, así que no te defraudaría nunca- y lo dijo como si tal cosa, y con una sonrisa zorruna en la cara, como si lo que acababa de decir no implicara reconocer lo solitario que se sentía todavía en su interior a pesar de estar rodeado de gente que lo adoraba.

-No digas idioteces Naruto- lo regañó, estaban en la puerta del piso de cara el uno al otro- sabes que todos te queremos, y la "vieja" está loca contigo "qué si Naruto esto" "qué si Naruto ha hecho esto otro", se le cae la baba contigo, te lo digo yo que soy su alumna… de todas maneras… prométemelo…

-Sakura… ya te hice una promesa que no he podido cumplir…- rogó él desviando la vista.

-No, prométemelo, que volverás siempre a mi lado, que no me dejarás sola- y mientras le miraba a los ojos, le cogió de la pechera y lo acercó a ella siguiendo un impulso- Por favor… tu siempre cumples tus promesas, y si no lo consigues, haces todo lo que esté en tu mano para conseguirlo, así que… promételo…

Sakura había tirado tanto de él que sus caras estaban a un palmo de distancia, él tragó saliva, mirándola tan de cerca podía ver cada motita que los ojos verde jade de la muchacha tenía en sus iris, y se quedó prendido de ella. Mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, y con la promesa todavía en el aire se fueron acercando cada vez más de forma que sus alientos se mezclaban el uno con el otro.

_Vale, soy perversa, pero os tenía que dejar con el gusanillo. _

_Disculpas por la gran demora, pero aquí estoy de nuevo y para compensar he escrito un capítulo muuuuuucho más largo de lo que suele ser habitual, sólo espero que como siempre os haya gustado. _

_Como información, y para facilitar que os aliéis con mi conciencia para presionarme a escribir más rápido he creado un blog (recién salido del horno) donde si queréis podemos comentar cositas sobre los capítulos y en donde iré colgando adelantos de los fics. La dirección del blog es:_ ___pessicdelluna (punto )__**blogspot **__(punto) __**com**__(punto)__**es/ **__donde pone punto substituirlo por uno de verdad "." Y todo junto. ¡Os espero!_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y gracias por los que os parasteis a dejar un review en el capítulo anterior, o simplemente me añadisteis a favoritos._

_Besos;_

_Pessic de Lluna_


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad. Exceptuando a la familia Miyazawa. Escribo esto sin ánimo de lucro. Eso sí, la historia es mía._

**ÚLTIMO ANIVERSARIO**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Cuando apenas estaban a dos centímetros de distancia, Naruto despertó de su estado de ensoñación, y en el último instante inclinó la cabeza para acabar dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sakura. ¿Qué demonios había estado a punto de hacer?

La chica por su parte, el contacto de los labios en su mejilla también la hizo darse cuenta de la situación, pero tenía sentimientos confusos y no le dio tiempo a asimilar nada cuando Naruto ya se despedía:

-Bueno, nos vemos a la vuelta…-y se giró para empezar a abrir la puerta y marcharse.

Sakura reaccionó en el último momento agarrándolo del brazo e insistió:

-No lo has hecho, no me lo has prometido.

Se miraron de nuevo un instante. Pero finalmente Sakura notó como él cedía por el leve movimiento de sus hombros, y la pequeña sonrisa zorruna que no llegó hasta sus ojos para finalmente susurrarle:

-Te lo prometo Sakura.

-¿El qué me prometes? Quiero que lo digas, por favor- insistió ella.

-Estas de un raro…- bufó él- Te prometo que siempre haré lo posible por volver a casa, contigo, a Konoha… ¿contenta?- y lo dijo con voz infantil y cantarina restándole importancia al tema.

-Más o menos…- y miró hacia otro lado como haciéndose la desinteresada. Ese truco siempre servía con el rubio, era tan fácil de manipular si lo conocías.

-¿Qué más quieres?- le pidió él exasperado- Ya te lo he prometido, ¿no es lo que querías?

-Sí… pero…- y dejó deliberadamente la frase sin acabar, sabía que la paciencia de él era escasa y que eso haría que le devolviera toda la atención que ahora la puerta entreabierta le quitaba, se notaba a leguas que él quería huir de allí y no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

Finalmente Naruto estaba de frente a ella de nuevo y ya desesperado por acabar con esa conversación le instó:

-¿Sí pero qué? ¿Qué más quieres?

-¿Y si te enamoraras de alguna chica? ¿Alguna princesa tetona consigue enamorarte? ¿Aún así… volverías?-lo soltó de forma casual, intento que no se desvelarán así las inseguridades que los comentarios de los chicos habían despertado en ella.

Pero a Naruto se le quedó cara de tonto al creer que ella sólo le estaba tomando el pelo con todo ese asunto, y desconcertado por la extraña actitud bipolar de Sakura de esos dos días, decidió que eso era demasiado para él. Pegó un tirón suave pero sin dar lugar a dudas que pretendía liberar su brazo de las manos de Sakura que aún lo sostenían de forma delicada. Abrió del todo la puerta, y mientras salía dijo de forma algo seria y brusca:

-Mañana tengo misión… no te burles de mi… que luego encima me regañas porque no duermo… además… ¿quién me va a querer? Soy el contenedor del Kyubi, ¿recuerdas?-finalizó con una sonrisa zorruna de nuevo, y que tampoco le llegó a los ojos.

-No digas tonterías… ¿nos vemos a la vuelta?-Preguntó ella de la misma forma que él había utilizado, pero el chico ya se perdía escaleras abajo y desparecía sin hacerle más caso que una sonrisa de medio lado a lo lejos- ¡Ten cuidado!

Sakura cerró la puerta y se dejó caer de espaldas contra ella quedando finalmente sentada en el suelo. Y de nuevo la incertidumbre la inundó, acompañada del tan conocido miedo que asolaba sus noches cuando su amigo estaba de misión.

Ino que había escuchado la puerta salió de su habitación buscando a Sakura, cuando la vio allí en el suelo, alzó una ceja preguntándole:

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Creo que el ridículo…-suspiró y se encaminó hacia su habitación haciendo caso omiso a las miradas inquisidoras de su compañera de piso sabiendo que le esperaba, sino esa noche a la mañana siguiente, otra sesión de interrogatorio.

Naruto, como siempre que tenía misión se levanto dos horas antes de la de encuentro, se duchaba, se vestía y repasaba el contenido de su mochila, ya preparada des de la noche anterior, dos veces, aunque siempre acababa olvidando algo. Normalmente la excitación lo invadía antes de una nueva misión imaginando los contrincantes y peligros que tendría que superar, pero esa vez su estado de ánimo estaba por los suelos des de que ayer la Hokage lo llamará a su despacho para decirle que esta vez sería más una misión política que de acción, pues aunque tuviera que brindar protección a una persona importante de otra aldea, era poco probable que se vieran atacados. Al menos vería a su colega Gaara. Volvió a repasar el perfil dado por Tsunade sobre la persona a la que tenía que escoltar, junto a Hinata, des de su casa en la aldea de la arena hasta la misma torre Hokage: un ricachón importante que quería hacer negocios con Konoha, hasta ahí nada, pero también traficaba con armas, substancias peligrosas y otras cosas varias que hacían que tuviera algún que otro enemigo, y por eso solicitaba protección, pero para poder llevar a buen término las negociaciones, y a pesar del mal estado de salud que tenía se emperraba en hacerlas en persona y en ir escoltado por uno de los shinobi élite de la aldea. Y le había tocado a él… Se quejó y quejó por la sencillez de la misión recriminándole a la vieja que podría estar cumpliendo misiones mucho más importantes para Konoha que una simple escolta, pero ella no cedió ni un ápice y con la sencilla respuesta de "esta misión es más importante de lo que crees" lo echó de su despacho, donde a la salida lo esperaba una Hinata sonriente. Le correspondió y bromeó con sorna:

-Misión de canguro… ¿preparada?- y ella asintió con la cabeza. De allí se fueron para casa de Sakura e Ino, donde su humor no mejoró precisamente después de su encontronazo con Sakura. Resumiendo: que estaba de un humor de perros, cosa inusual en él y que se presentaba una misión de mierd…

Los golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su hilo de pensamientos mañaneros. No podía imaginarse quien sería a esa hora de la madrugaba y menos sabiendo que hoy partía de misión, se dirigió a abrir la puerta y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver allí plantado a su mismísimo sensei Kakashi.

-Buenos días… ¿me invitas a desayunar?- dijo con una sonrisa en los ojos, o eso suponía Naruto, pues como siempre iba con la cara parcialmente tapada.

-Tengo misión…tienes diez minutos… si te sirve...- y se hizo a un lado de la puerta para dejarle pasar- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Kakashi se dirigía hacia la cocina donde sabía que encontraría algo de ramen que llevarse al estómago.

-¿No puedo venir a saludar a mi alumno favorito?- y volvió a sonreír con el ojo que se le veía. Naruto se resignó a esperar, sabía de sobras que hasta que el peliplateado no quisiera contarle lo que vete a saber quería decirle, no le iba a sacar prenda por mucho que insistiera.

Cerró de nuevo la puerta para sentarse al lado de su visita que ya comía algo de las sobras del día anterior. Permaneció a la espera, en silencio, interrogarlo no serviría más que para ponerse de los nervios. Después de 5 minutos en que lo único que se oída era el leve sonido del cuenco y los palillos. Naruto se removía inquieto y miraba suspicaz a su sensei, a la espera. Cuando hubo terminado finalmente todo el plato se puso en pie, se tocó la barriga en señal de satisfacción y con una sonrisa se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta para irse.

-Gracias por el desayuno Naruto…-cogió el pomo y abrió, y cuando estaba en mitad del umbral, se giró observando la cara de estupefacción de su alumno y añadió- el señor que vas a escoltar, tendrá una hija de tu edad más o menos, hazme caso y no te acerques mucho a ella…

-¿Por qué?- pero le habló a la puerta cerrada pues Kakashi ya se había ido. Menudo sensei, le gorroneaba, le daba información a medias, y encima le haría llegar tarde.

Apresurado, cogió la mochila, y salió de su apartamento para dirigirse al punto de encuentro con Hinata para la misión; las puertas de Konoha.

Cuando finalmente llegó, se disculpó por el retraso a lo que obtuvo una sonrisa amable de su compañera y se pusieron en marcha.

Los tres días de viaje a Suna se le hicieron eternos a Naruto. Habían sido particularmente tranquilos y no se habían cruzado ni con un alma por el camino. Eso lo había complicado todo, porque Hinata no es que fuera muy habladora precisamente, y cuando él intentaba entablar conversación ella solía ponerse como un tomate y sin mirarlo a la cara le contestaba con monosílabos.

Así que cuando el paisaje arisco del país de la arena se abrió ante sus ojos una sensación de alivio le recorrió de arriba abajo. Se adentraron en la muralla después de que la guardia les diera permiso y se dirigieron directamente al despacho del Kakehage.

Allí Gaara le estrechó la mano con alegría y les dio la bienvenida.

-Me alegro que haya ido bien el trayecto. ¿Cómo estais?- dijo con su tono serio.

-Bien, bien. Con ganas de un poco de acción pero…

En eso que Kankuro y Temari también se acercaron a saludarlos, el marionetista añadió con una sonrisa:

-Una misión de escolta es muy poco para el Gran Uzumaki… ¿O qué?

-No, no es eso pero…

-Da lo mismo- cortó Gaara- Os he preparado un alojamiento para esta noche, mañana por la mañana partiréis de vuelta a Konoha con el señor Miyazawa y lo que él lleve consigo. Si queréis, id a refrescaros un poco y después nos encontramos de nuevo aquí, pues nos ha invitado a todos a cenar.

Naruto ante esto lo único que pudo pensar era que su amigo se había acostumbrado a mandar sin mucho problema. Sonrió.

-Una buena cena no iría mal después de estos días de viaje, ¿verdad Hinata?-y miró a la chica que se había quedado prácticamente en un segundo plano todo el rato.

Después de eso fueron acompañados a una pequeña posada donde una buena tina caliente los esperaba.

Unas horas más tarde, tal y como Gaara había ordenador se encontraron de nuevo para ir dando un paseo hasta donde se celebraría el banquete.

En la Mansión Miyazawa una jovencita se peinaba meticulosamente delante del espejo su larga cabellera negra, mientras los ojos de su padre la observaban con orgullo.

-¿Y si no le gusto a ninguno?- le preguntaba con voz lastimera.

-Ya me encargaré yo de que le gustes a alguno, no te preocupes…- y sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Y si no me gustan a mí?- volvió a insistir ella.

Los ojos azules grisáceos la continuaban mirando con atención a los suyos propios del mismo color, pues los irises los había heredado de su padre. La regordeta figura de su progenitor se acercó hasta situarse justo detrás de ella y le puso las manos en los estrechos hombros.

-No te preocupes, ya me encargaré yo de que ellos hagan por gustarte- y le sonrió al espejo- Ahora bajemos que nuestros invitados deben estar a punto de llegar.

La expresión de Gaara era tan inescrutable como siempre, no obstante el rubio sabía que a su amigo le preocupaba algo pues sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea, y si normalmente hablaba poco, ese día aún menos. Se acercó a él sutilmente y le dijo de forma que solo él pudiera oírlo:

-¿Qué te preocupa?

El pelirrojo lo miró de reojo y le confesó:

-Vuestra misión…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Tsunade que detalles te dio?

Mirando hacia el cielo intentó recordar toda la información que la Quinta le dio:

-Pues que tenía que escoltar hasta Konoha al señor Miyazawa, que era un rico metido en asuntos legales y otros algo turbios, pero que comerciaba con un veneno del que se podía extraer no sé qué que le interesaba que nos suministrase… Que está mal de salud, pero es tan desconfiado que no deja que nadie más hable por él y por eso se empeña en ir él mismo a las negociaciones. Por eso ha venido Hinata conmigo, con su Byakugan puede ver el chakra mejor que nadie, y además creo que ha aprendido algunas técnicas médicas que le enseñó Sakura. Y poco más…creo…

-Ya… El señor Miyazawa es viudo, su mujer murió cuando la última de sus hijas tenía apenas 5 meses de edad. Tiene 6 hijas…

Naruto silbó, ese hombre no perdió el tiempo con su mujer.

-La última misión en que pidió ninjas de otra aldea su cuarta hija…

-¡Eh! ¡Vosotros! ¿Qué cuchicheáis ahí detrás?- los llamó Kankuro al darse cuenta que iban un poco por detrás del grupo formado por Hinata, Temari, él y además de ellos dos un par de shinobis más de su aldea.

-Luego hablamos…- le dijo flojo a Naruto, y después un poco más alto- Nada importante. Ya casi hemos llegado.

El rubio no pudo más que abrir la boca ante la gran casa que tenían delante cuando las puertas del jardín (si es que aquello se le podía llamar jardín, claro) les ofrecieron una impresionante vista de la residencia del señor Miyazawa. Todo era al estilo de la ciudad de Suna, obviamente, y los colores ocres y tierras predominaban en todos lados. En vez de flores y plantas silvestres había rosas del desierto, rocas talladas y cactus que se esparcían por el espacio abierto, dándole un aspecto curioso. A Naruto des de el primer momento, aunque le impresionó la inmensidad del lugar no le gustó. No se hacía la idea de un jardín sin que predominara el verde. Los escoltas privados del rico los acompañaron al interior de la mansión donde fueron conducidos a una gran sala con una mesa enorme en el centro de la estancia. Después se quedaron solos a la espera del señor de la casa.

A los dos minutos se abrió la puerta de nuevo y apareció algo que semejaba más a una bola que a un hombre. Bajito, pues casi no llegaba al metro sesenta, y lo primero que le pasó a Naruto por la cabeza fue que era más fácil saltarlo que darle la vuelta. Calva pronunciada en el cogote, pero con ralos de pelo negro por la nuca y por detrás de las orejas. Ojos fríos de un color azul grisáceo. Andaba despacio, bamboleándose de un lado a otro como si le costara mucho ir avanzando. Venía jadeando por el esfuerzo de desplazarse.

Cuando estuvo delante de Gaara, lo saludó con cortesía y después se situó delante de los dos ninjas de Konoha. Ante lo que vio, arrugo el entrecejo y de manera bastante brusca les preguntó:

-¿Pero qué es esto?- y señalaba con un dedo regordete a Naruto y a Hinata.

-¿Qué es qué?- preguntó cortante y la atención del gordo hombre Gaara.

-Pedí expresamente que los dos mejores hombres de Konoha viniera para mi escolta.

-Sí, ¿y cuál es el problema?

-Dos hombres...¡HOMBRES!- contestó alzando la voz.

Ante esa falta de respeto hacia el jefe de su aldea Kankuro saltó:

-¡Un poco de respeto para el gran Kakehage-sama!¿Quién te has creído...

Pero se interrumpió en el mismo momento en el Gaara, su hermano, extendió el brazo para darle a entender que él solito era capaz de defenderse.

-Sr. Miyazawa, sigo sin entender cuál es el problema. Usted pidió dos ninjas de Konoha para escoltarle hasta allí, y aquí los tiene. Si quiere más seguridad alguno de mis hombres puede también acompañarle en su viaje, pero le aseguro que tanto Hyuga-san como Naruto tienen mi plena confianza. Usted debería hacer lo mismo.

El mensaje no había sido excesivamente duro, pero el tono con que lo hizo dijo mucho más que las propias palabras.

Eso provocó un cambio en la actitud del hombre, que carraspeó de forma exagerada, y después descaradamente plantó una gran sonrisa forzada en el rostro para presentarse como si acabara de entrar en la sala y la conversación de apenas hacía unos segundos jamás hubiera existido.

-Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar. Soy Miyazawa Hiroto. ¿y vosotros sois?

-Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Hinata señor. Seremos su escolta.- Se presentó el rubio.

-Muy bien entonces. De momento esta noche seréis mis invitados, pero dejadme que os presente a mi hija.- se giró un poco sobre si mismo mirando hacia la puerta por la que había entrado hacia unos minutos y alzando un poco la oz dijo- Pequeña... ¡entra ya!

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta y en seguida vieron salir a una chica que, sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha, caminaba de forma ágil y elegante hacia donde su padre le esperaba. Su cabello negro oscuro y sus ojos azules la dotaban de una belleza impresionante que iba concorde con su esbelta figura y largas piernas. Iba vestida con un vestido verde esmeralda largo y elegante. Una vez cerca de ellos, Hiroto la empujó ligeramente para que se pusiera delante de los recién llegados.

-Esta es mi hija, Miyazawa Ai, nos acompañará en el viaje también.

La chica hizo un saludo tradicional con la cabeza, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Cosa que, por el ceño fruncido que vieron todos, disgustó a su padre.

Finalmente la chica alzó la vista para primero observar a todos y sonrió. El señor Miyazawa se puso a su lado y señalando a los de Konoha añadió:

-Querida, estos son los dos ninjas que nos acompañarán en nuestro viaje. ¿Qué te parece?

Los ojos azules contactaron con otros del mismo color pero mucho más cálido y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Estupendo padre. La cena está lista, ¿os parece bien si nos la sirven ya?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y poco a poco se sentaron todos alrededor de la gran mesa que presidía la sala. El anfitrión se sentó en el extremo de la sala, y en el otro extremo Gaara. El resto se distribuyeron de forma uniforme, exceptuando Ai que sentó al lado de su padre.

La cena transcurrió entre conversaciones fluidas sobre el País de la Arena y negocios, y otras cosas a las que Naruto no prestó mucha atención. Se dedicó a degustar los excelentes manjares que le ponían delante y comentar alguna cosa sobre ellos con Hinata, que se limitaba a sonreírle y a asentir con la cabeza la mayoría de las veces. En un momento determinado se sintió observado y buscando la procedencia de esa sensación se encontró con los ojos azules de Ai. Mantuvieron la mirada durante unos momentos y él como respuesta le sonrió con una de sus características sonrisas de oreja a oreja. La chica le correspondió de la misma forma y luego se sonrojo.

Genial, pensó Naruto, otra chica callada que solo le contestaba con sonrojos y sonrisas.

Hinata había observado el intercambio de miradas entre los dos y eso no la preocupó, pues sabía la capacidad de Naruto para hacer amigos con facilidad, pero lo que no le gustó tanto fue la sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en el padre de la chica cuando había sido testigo también de ese mismo intercambio.

Después de la cena y algo de sake, el señor Miyazawa se tambaleó entre toses y tambaleos hasta sus aposentos despidiéndose hasta primera hora de la mañana en que se pusieran en marcha.

Antes de que despuntaran los primeros rayos de sol el equipo de escolta de Konoha ya tenía todos los preparativos listos para partir. Y esperaban en las puertas de la gran mansión del rico. En seguida Ai se les unió disculpando a su padre por la demora. Observaron cómo algunos lacayos cargaban en un carruaje de 3 caballos algunas cajas de madera cerradas y un par de maletas.

Finalmente, el bola-hombre salió envuelto en una túnica hasta los pies. Naruto se llevó un codazo por parte de Hinata cuando le susurró al oído que parecía ir vestido con una cortina hortera. Pero recompuso la compostura cuando lo tuvo delante de él.

-Buenos días ninjas de Konoha -dijo con tono solemne, consiguiendo que Naruto tuviera que aguantarse la risa mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla- pongámonos en marcha.

-Si no tenemos problemas Sr. Miyazawa...-empezó Hinata.

-Llámame Hiroto, por favor.

-Hiroto, decía que si todo va como está planeado, en tres días estaremos en nuestra aldea.

-Creo que no.

-¿Cómo que no?

-La misión es que me escoltéis, pero no sólo hasta Konoha –el hombrecillo hizo una pausa para toser – sino que tengo que resolver algunos asuntos de negocios y pasar a buscar material en alguna de mis otras propiedades.

La estupefacción de Hinata y Naruto se vio reflejada durante unos instantes en sus rostros, pero en seguida se recompusieron y asintieron con gestos de cabeza.

-Muy bien- dijo Naruto con su tono de voz animado tan característico- Tú dirás hacia donde nos dirigimos Hiroto…

Y así emprendieron el viaje.

Dos semanas habían pasado des de la fiesta en su casa y des de que Naruto se fue por su puerta Sakura no había sabido nada de él. Aquella despedida había sido rara, como lo sido habían sido las interacciones con él des de el día del aniversario de la marcha de Sasuke de Konoha. Su rubio amigo estaba raro, pero no sabía definir bien en qué sentido, pues aunque hacia las mismas tonterías de siempre, y metía la pata diciendo idioteces había algo en el fondo de sus ojos que había cambiado.

Se echó hacia atrás en la butaca de su despacho médico, aprovechando los últimos minutos antes de que empezaran las visitas de primera hora de la mañana. Dejo la taza de café encima del escritorio después de dar el último sorbo de la oscura bebida. Volvió la vista de nuevo al informe que acaba de terminar revisándolo por si se había olvidado algún detalle, una vez le dio el visto bueno lo firmó.

En ese momento un crujido la distrajo y busco con la mirada la procedencia del sonido. Su taza se había partido en dos súbitamente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna de arriba abajo identificando esa señal como un mal presentimiento.

CONTINUARÁ…

_De nuevo, y como empieza a ser habitual, disculpas por la demora. Pero esta vez he tenido algún problemilla con el que lidiar para poder escribir, básicamente que me robaron y no tuve ordenador en un tiempo. Además, cuando lo tuve, las musas fueron generosas conmigo y me dieron una idea para otra historia que me tiene bastante entusiasmada (vamos, que llevo más de veinte mil palabras), pero como sé lo que me pasa luego, hasta que no la tenga bien avanzada no empezaré a publicarla. _

_Este capítulo es de transición… no hay mucha "chicha", exceptuando quizás la primera parte, pero prometo en el próximo compensar…empezarán los líos y los problemas. Jaja._

_Intentaré publicarlo lo antes posible._

_Como información, y para facilitar que os aliéis con mi conciencia para presionarme a escribir más rápido tengo un blog donde si queréis podemos comentar cositas sobre los capítulos y en donde iré colgando adelantos de los fics. La dirección del blog es:_

___pessicdelluna (punto) __**blogspot (punto) com (punto) es/ **__ Como siempre substituid los (puntos), por un punto real y escribidlo todo junto. Si no en mi perfil pondré el link. ¡Os espero!_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y gracias por los que os parasteis a dejar un review en el capítulo anterior, o simplemente me añadisteis a favoritos._

_Besos;_

_Pessic de Lluna_


End file.
